pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carleton University
'' Ottawa |state = Ontario |country = Canada |students = 25,262 |undergrad = 21,732 About Carleton |accessdate=September 1, 2009}} |postgrad = 3,531 |staff = 4,260 |alumni = 100,000+ |campus = Urban (0.62 km2) |colours = |free_label = Sport Teams |free = Carleton Ravens |nickname = Ravens |mascot = Rodney the Raven |affiliation = non-denominational |affiliations = ASAIHL, APSIA, AUCC, CARL, IAU, COU, ACU, CIS, OUA, Fields Institute, Ontario Network of Women in engineering, CBIE |endowment = C$230 millionTam, Pauline (January 8, 2008). Carleton taps woman to lead university. The Ottawa Citizen. |website = www.carleton.ca |logo= |}} Carleton University is a comprehensive university located in the capital of Canada, Ottawa, Ontario. The enabling legislation is The Carleton University Act, 1952, S.O. 1952. Founded as a small college in 1942, Carleton now offers over 65 programs in a diverse range of disciplines. Carleton has been consistently ranked among the top ten comprehensive universities in Canada. More than 2000 faculty members instruct some 25,000 students drawn from over 147 countries, studying for a Bachelor's, Master's or Doctoral degree. The University is named after Carleton County, Ontario, which included the city of Ottawa at the time Carleton was founded. Carleton County, in turn, was named in honour of Guy Carleton, 1st Baron Dorchester, an early Governor-General of British North America. Past chancellors include two Nobel laureates; pioneering scientist Gerhard Herzberg and Prime Minister Lester B. Pearson, as well as six Order of Canada recipients. The Right Honourable Herb Gray, Canada's longest-serving continuous Member of Parliament, former Cabinet minister in the Trudeau, Turner, and Chrétien governments, former Deputy Prime Minister, and acting Leader of the Opposition, is the current Chancellor of the University. Dr. Roseann Runte was appointed the university's president on January 8, 2008, succeeding David W. Atkinson and his pro tempore (acting) successor Samy Mahmoud, the previous Vice-President (academic). In 2010, the Times World University Rankings placed Carleton in the 201st position (tying with the University of Maryland) as well as the 10th position in Canada. History I learned very early the life lesson that it is people, not buildings, that make up an institution. And if we put our hearts to it we can do something worthwhile. -- Henry Marshall Tory , first President of Carleton College]] Carleton College, a non-denominational college was founded in 1942 at the height of the Second World War by the Ottawa Association for the Advancement of Learning. It was originally located in a rented building and only offered night courses in public administration and introductory university subjects. When the war ended in 1945, the College began expanding to meet the needs of veterans coming home. The Faculty of Arts and Science was established, which included courses in journalism and first-year engineering. In 1946 the college moved to The Glebe neighbourhood along First Avenue at the former Ottawa Ladies' College. Its first degrees were conferred in 1946 to graduates of its programs in Journalism and Public Administration. For nearly a decade the College operated on a shoestring budget, funds raised mainly through community initiatives and modest student fees. However, due to the war, student fees were kept low as Carleton gave special grants to veterans returning home who wished to continue their studies. The faculty was composed largely of part-time professors who worked full-time in the Public Service; some of whom were convinced to leave for full-time tenure positions. However, full-time teaching staff were still mostly young scholars at the beginning of their careers. , Premier of Ontario, laying the cornerstone of the Tory Building in 1957]] In 1952 the Carleton College Act was passed by the Ontario Legislature, changing the official corporate name to Carleton College and officially conferring the power to grant degrees. Carleton thus became the province's first private, non-sectarian college. In the same year, the 62 hectare property nestled between the Rideau Canal and the Rideau River on which the current campus is located was acquired. Some of the land was donated by a prominent Ottawa businessman Harry Stevenson Southam. Construction began on the new campus in 1953. Carleton was granted a university charter in 1957. In 1957 the [http://www.carleton.ca/secretariat/act/index.html#RSO_1937 Carleton University Act, 1952] was amended, officially granting Carleton status as a university and thus changing its name to Carleton University.Carleton University Act (1957) Carleton's motto, "Ours the Task Eternal," is taken from Walt Whitman's poem, Pioneers! O Pioneers!.Fast facts about Carleton University and Convocation: - November-Convocation 2005 - Carleton NOW The governance was modelled on the provincial University of Toronto Act of 1906 which established a bicameral system of university government consisting of a senate (faculty), responsible for academic policy, and a board of governors (citizens) exercising exclusive control over financial policy and having formal authority in all other matters. The president, appointed by the board, was to provide a link between the two bodies and to perform institutional leadership. In 1959 construction was completed on the new Rideau River campus, and Carleton moved to its current location. The original buildings included three that still stand today, the Maxwell MacOdrum Library, Norman Paterson Hall and the Henry Marshall Tory Building. Following this, Carleton rapidly expanded to meet the need for tertiary education in Canada. ]] The policy of university education initiated in the 1960s responded to population pressure and the belief that higher education was a key to social justice and economic productivity for individuals and for society. In 1967, the Catholic school Saint Patrick's College was incorporated into Carleton. Founded in 1929, it had been granting its diplomas via the University of Ottawa. Both University of Ottawa and Saint Patrick's had been inaugurated by the Catholic order Oblates of Immaculate Mary (OMI). The college was housed in a building on Echo Drive, near the Pretoria Bridge. Around 1973, a new building was erected on the Carleton campus proper. The college was dissolved as a separate entity after the 1979 academic year. Its final dean was Gerald Clarke who had been a professor from 1954. It had been known for its school of Social Work.http://www.umanitoba.ca/colleges/st_pauls/ccha/Back%20Issues/CCHA1982/MacDougall.html Carleton University launched its program in architecture in 1968. Academics Faculty of Public Affairs , Carleton's Nobel Peace Prize winning Chancellor from 1969 until his death in 1972]] The University's Faculty of Public Affairs offers a number programs. Indeed, Carleton's first degrees were awarded in Journalism and Public Administration. Carleton's Norman Paterson School of International Affairs (NPSIA) offers Canada's only graduate programs in the field —an MA, a combined MA and LLB (offered in conjunction with the University of Ottawa Law School), and a PhD in International Affairs. In a survey of 110 Canadian foreign affairs scholars published in Foreign Policy, Carleton's Norman Paterson School of International Affairs ranked 1st in Canada and 2nd in North America in schools offering Masters degrees in International Relations. Carleton has a long standing tradition of conferring an honorary doctorate on each of the Secretaries General of the United Nations, beginning with Dag Hammarskjöld in 1954. The two shades of blue in Carleton's doctoral gown are in fact those of the UN and are meant to recognize the University's long-standing interest and expertise in international affairs. Carleton's unique Arthur Kroeger College of Public Affairs offers the honours Bachelor of Public Affairs and Policy Management degree. It offers a BA (Honours) in European and Russian Studies and an MA in European, Russian and Eurasian Studies. In September 2006 Carleton was designated a European Union Centre of Excellence by the European Commission in Brussels. The Department of Law offers a BA (Honours) in Law; one of only three in Canada that takes an epistemic approach to legal studies. The Department of Political Science was ranked 1st in 2006 amongst Canadian comprehensive universities based on total publications and citations by Research Infosource Inc. Additionally, they have been noted as having a strong Department of Social Work, which grants Honours and Master's level degrees. Faculty of Arts and Social Sciences at Carleton University in Ottawa, Ontario Canada]] The Faculty of Arts and Social Sciences offers degrees in all the standard areas, including Geography, Philosophy, Art History, Psychology, Sociology, Linguistics, and Applied Linguistics and Discourse Studies. Some of the more specialized offerings include a Combined BA (Honours) interdisciplinary degree in Human Rights. This degree leads to a Major in Human Rights, as well as second Major in another field, such as Law, Philosophy, Political Science or Sociology and Anthropology. Carleton's Institute of Cognitive Science is currently offering the first dedicated, fully structured BA, Master's and PhD program in Cognitive Science in the country. Sprott School of Business |140px|right|thumb]] The Sprott School of Business was the first in Canada to offer a Bachelor of International Business (BIB). The school has a research-oriented faculty and PhD program, and has won the Overall Institution Performance Award, for its research contribution, at the Administrative Sciences Association of Canada (ASAC) , in 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, and 2010, among all Canadian business schools. The BIB program includes a mandatory language component and the third year is spent abroad. Possible year-abroad locations include Argentina, Austria, Belgium, Chile, China, France, Germany, Japan, Mexico, Peru or Spain. Sprott's principle undergraduate offering, however, is the 4-year Bachelor of Commerce (Honours) degree. It is designed to be flexible, allowing a variety of concentrations and opportunities for Co-operative education (Co-op). It offers students the choice to specialize in either one or two concentrations through a range of subjects (e''.''g.: Accounting, Finance, Information Systems, International Business, Human Resource Management, Marketing, Operations Management). Students also have the opportunity to study abroad in conjunction with their Honours Bachelor of Commerce degree Exchange Partners. Sprott has two MBA programs: In addition to the standard Canadian-taught MBA are two international MBA programs designed for international students. This special program are offered to students in Tehran, Iran and Shanghai, China in collaboration with a local university. Most courses are taught by Carleton professors who travel to Tehran and Shanghai. There is a study abroad portion of this program, which is taught in Ottawa at the Sprott School of Business. Faculty of Engineering and Design The Faculty of Engineering and Design includes four departments: Systems and Computer Engineering, Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering, Civil and Environmental Engineering and Electronics, and three schools of architecture and industrial design. Students can choose to specialize in the following disciplines:Canadian Engineering Memorial Foundation - University List http://www2.carleton.ca/mae/prospective-students/undergraduate/mechanical-engineering/ * Industrial Design-- * Architecture * Aerospace Engineering * Biomedical and Electrical Engineering** * Biomedical and Mechanical Engineering** * Civil Engineering * Communications Engineering * Computer Systems Engineering * Electrical Engineering * Engineering Physics * Environmental Engineering * Mechanical Engineering * Software Engineering * Sustainable and Renewable Energy Engineering** * Bachelor's of Information Technology: Interactive Multimedia and Design * Bachelor's of Information Technology: Networking Technologies Note: **Recent additions that are currently going through the accreditation process with Professional Engineers of Ontario. Carleton's bachelor of engineering in aerospace was the first in Canada and its Industrial Design program is among one of the oldest in Canada. Carleton is still one of only two fully dedicated and top Aerospace Engineering and Mechanical Engineering Bachelor's degree programs in Canada. The programs avail themselves of an extensive network of well-equipped laboratories encompassing the entire scope of mechanical and aerospace engineering sciences, including rapid prototyping facilities and a fully operational wind tunnel. In 2006, Carleton became one of only three Universities in Canada to offer both a Bachelor's (Honours) and a Master's degree in Biomedical Engineering. The Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering features a state-of-the-art structures lab, a High Performance Computing Laboratory and is home to the Advanced Geotechnical Research Laboratory, which is one of the most comprehensively equipped geotechnical research facilities in Canada. The Department of Electronics features an Anechoic chamber, Photonics Research Laboratory, NeuroModeler Laboratory, Sun/Unix Network and an Integrated Circuit Fabrication Laboratory housed in an ISO 5 cleanroom. Faculty of Science The Department of Biology is equipped to allow students to carry out contemporary procedures in experimental biology including all aspects of molecular genetics including gene splicing, polymerase chain reaction, and DNA sequencing; ultracentrifugation; various types of electrophoresis, tissue culture; phase contrast, polarizing, interference and fluorescent light microscopy among others. The Department of Earth Science maintains its own Camebax MBX electron microprobe, ThermoFinnigan Triton TI thermal ionization mass spectrometer and a Philips X-ray powder diffractometer. The Department of Physics is home to the KEG research computing system, which consists of a 100+ CPU Linux cluster complete with multiple storage arrays totalling more than 10 Terabytes. The Department of Physics was also ranked 1st in Canada in citations per paper (highest impact) from 2000-2004 by Science Watch newsletter, published by Thomson Scientific, which uses university science indicators to examine the research of 46 Canadian universities in 21 different scientific fields. The Herzberg Laboratories building is equipped with roof-top observatory housing a 14 inch reflecting Celestron telescope which is used in first-year Astronomy courses. The Department of Chemistry is located in the Steacie Building and its primary teaching lab recently underwent a major renovation, winning special mention in R&D Magazine's worldwide Lab of the Year architectural design competition for 2009. This world-class teaching facility, dubbed "The Superlab", is home to general chemistry, organic chemistry, and environmental chemistry labs. The Department of Chemistry is home to a Bruker Avance III 300 MHz and a recently upgraded Bruker AMX 400 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer. The Steacie Building also houses the Faculty's scanning electron microscope facility, including Tescan Vega-II and Jeol JSM-6400 instruments. The Department of Chemistry is also home to many high performance liquid chromatographs, gas chromatographs, mass spectrometers, microwave reactors, The mineral Carletonite is named after the university. Faculty of Graduate and Postdoctoral Affairs The Faculty of Graduate and Postdoctoral Affairs (FGPA) manages the academic activities of all graduate students at Carleton. The FGPA defines and administers regulations for over 100 graduate programs at Carleton, but shares responsibility for graduate studies with graduate departments and schools. its office provides advice and support to students pertaining to registration, awards, thesis preparation, admission, orientation, teaching and research assistantships, and more. Book publishing Carleton University Press, which was founded in 1982, focused on Canada's history, society and institutions. Carleton University Press is now managed by McGill-Queen's University Press. All titles published by Carleton University Press can be ordered through McGill-Queen's University Press. Centres ;High Performance Computing Consortium (HPCVL) *The HPCVL mission is to provide supercomputer power to a number of universities in Eastern Ontario: Queen's University, Royal Military College of Canada, the University of Ottawa and Carleton University. Researchers are provided with the computational power needed to solve increasingly complex problems. ;Educational Development Centre (EDC) The Educational Development Centre is dedicated to the support of teaching excellence at Carleton University. Located in 410 Dunton Tower, the Centre was established in 2002 with the amalgamation of Carleton University TV (previously iTV) and the Teaching and Learning Resource Centre (TLRC). Two years later, the Centre's activities expanded with the addition of Instructional Media Services (IMS). The EDC provides technological and pedagogical teaching tools and resources to faculty, instructors and Teaching Assistants. Carleton's campus was the subject of art exhibit conceived by local artist Adrian Gröllner. The MODERN U. project sought to highlight the late modernist architecture exemplified by many of Carleton's early buildings. Reputation , left, with Dag Hammarskjöld, Secretary-General of the United Nations and Nobel Laureate]] The mean admission grade for 2006 undergraduate entry was 81.7% or an A- in high school studies. Carleton has been included in a number of Canadian and international college and university rankings. Such studies must necessarily make subjective judgements as to criteria and methodology. As such they should be read with a certain level of statistical literacy: * On November 11, 2010 Maclean's magazine ranked Carleton number 7 of 12 in its comprehensive university rankings for the second year in a row. * In 2010, the Times World University Rankings placed Carleton in the 201st position (tying with the University of Maryland). *Carleton Ranked 7th in Macleans annual university rankings in the comprehensive category in 2008http://oncampus.macleans.ca/education/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/comprehensiveflat.pdf *In the 2007 Academic Ranking of World Universities published by The Institute of Higher Education of Shanghai Jiao Tong University, Carleton placed in the fourth quintile category (305th–401st overall) of the top 500 universities of the world. Seventeen Canadian universities ranked higher than 305. *In the THES - QS World University Rankings of the top 500 universities in the world for 2009, Carleton University placed 386th. * Carleton was not among 15 Canadian schools ranked in the top 200 Economics programs worldwide, according to research output, as reported in a study by Kalaitzidakis et al. *In the tenth edition of the Gourman Report (1998), compiled by Dr Jack Gourman of the Princeton Review, ranked Carleton University 7th out of 60 universities in Canada. *Carleton University's Department of Physics is ranked 1st in Canada in citations per paper (highest impact) from 2000-2004 by Science Watch newsletter, published by Thomson Scientific, which uses university science indicators to examine the research of 46 Canadian universities in 21 different scientific fields. *The Department of Political Science is ranked 1st amongst Canadian comprehensive universities based on total publications and citations by Research Infosource Inc. *In a survey of 110 Canadian foreign affairs scholars published in Foreign Policy, Carleton's Norman Paterson School of International Affairs ranked 1st in Canada and 2nd in North America in schools offering Masters degrees in International Relations, tying with Georgetown University. President Beckel believed that "Every student should have the right to fail."http://www2.carleton.ca/about/history/different-world.php History of Carleton 1979-1990: Coming to terms with a different world Today, the mean undergraduate admissions average is just under 82%, or an A- in High School studies.http://oirp.carleton.ca/pi-2006/tables/hs-grades-update_hpr.htm> Many undergraduates find it difficult to retain their scholarship, adding to their financial burden. Only 18 percent of Carleton students retain their scholarship which has prompted Carleton's administration to consider lowering the CGPA necessary to maintain an award from year to year, although this is common among other universities. At Carleton, a CGPA of 10 out of 12 points (equivalent to an A-), is necessary to maintain a scholarship. Carleton has also turned around its financial situation, resulting in many improvements on campus. These include, inter alia, the $30 million construction of new athletics facilities and the $22 million, 9,011 m2 (97,000 ft2) Human Computer Interaction (HCI) Institute Facility and Centre for Advanced Studies in Visualization and Simulation (V-SIM). More well-known, perhaps, is the $17 million upgrade and expansion to the University Centre. More recently a green globe designed residence was added named Frontenac House. Three more buildings and an addition to an existing one began in the 2010-2011 school year. An extension to the Residence Commons building, a new residence, and two buildings known currently as the Canal, which will house in part Biology classes, and serve as and extension to the Engineering faculties, as well as the River building which will house Journalism, and the School of public affairs. Resources Carleton is home to a number of specialty libraries, including The MacOdrum Library, named after former Carleton President and Vice-Chancellor Murdoch Maxwell MacOdrum, which includes more than three million items. Other libraries include The Government Documents Collection, The Geographic Information Systems (GIS) Collection, and The Special Collections & Archives. There are two resource centres: an audio visual resource centre, and a European and Russian Studies resource centre. Student life The school mascot is the Raven and the student newspaper is The Charlatan, which celebrated its 60th anniversary in 2005. CUSA, the Carleton University Students' Association puts on programming for students every year including Pandamonium, which was started in 2006 by then President, Shawn Menard. The school also publishes a newspaper for residence students, The Resin. During the school year the Carleton School of Journalism publishes a community newspaper, Centretown News, which reports on the Centretown neighbourhood of Ottawa, and an online newspaper, Capital News Online, as well as producing Midweek, a 90-minute current affairs radio show which is broadcast to the city. There is also the student-run writers' zine, In/Words, which is sponsored by the Department of English Language and Literature, as well as The Iron Times, published by the Carleton Student Engineering Society. Carleton is home to a community radio station, CKCU-FM. Broadcasting for the first time on 14 November 1975, CKCU-FM was the first licensed community-based campus radio station in Canada. While Carleton does not have a theatre department, its Sock 'n' Buskin Theatre Company was founded two years after the founding of the university, in 1943. The Garden Spot is a Campus Kitchen at Carleton University which was founded in 2002 by a OPIRG food issues working group. The community kitchen operates during the school year serving pay-what-you-can vegan food to community members. It is often referred to as "The G-Spot." Carleton has ten Houses of Residences. The Houses — all named after counties in Eastern Ontario - are inter-connected and linked to the rest of the University by Carleton's tunnel system. Fraternities and sororities Carleton is home to a number of fraternities and sororities, both local and international. There is no "Greek row" on campus, nor are the fraternities/sororities formally acknowledged by the university. However, the Carleton University Greek Council (of which nearly all fraternities and sororities are members) is recognized as a student organization by CUSA. Fraternities and sororities are active on campus, participating in fund raising events, campus clean ups, days of service and more. As well, many fraternity and sorority members hold positions on CUSA, CASG, RRRA and other campus organizations. ;Fraternities * Acacia Fraternity * Alpha Epsilon Pi * Beta Theta Pi * Kappa Sigma * Sigma Pi * Tau Kappa Epsilon * Omega Psi Phi ;Sororities * Alpha Omicron Pi * Alpha Pi Phi * Delta Psi Delta (Canada) * Nu Sigma Pi * Phi Sigma Sigma * Tau Sigma Phi * Xi Delta Theta Athletics The Carleton University Physical Recreation Centre (PRC), the largest facility of its kind in Canada, is a multi-use complex that offers a wide variety of training programs and services to accommodate every athlete—from beginner to professional. Carleton is home to Keith Harris Stadium where the Ottawa Fury Soccer team plays. The University is represented in Canadian Interuniversity Sport by the Carleton Ravens. The men's basketball team has won the national championship for five consecutive years (2002–2007). Carleton is second only to the University of Victoria University for the most wins by a winning team wins. The Vikes have seven consecutive wins in the 1980s. They have never lost a game in which they did not play, thus they are undefeated in no games played. Controversy On October 4, 2010, the University had four members of the pro-life club Carleton Lifeline and another student arrested by Ottawa police. They were fined for trespassing while attempting to display an exhibit in the Tory Quad that the University administration deemed offensive. The large billboards of six graphic images compared abortion to past atrocities.Arrest of pro-life students Carleton University proposed an agreement in November 2010 that would have seen the club’s activities placed under special limitations. The President of Carleton Lifeline announced on 23 February 2011 that they would sue the University and its administration for "discriminatory" treatment over the 2010-2011 academic school year.Banned pro-life club sues Ontario university The club is asking that they be allowed to “openly promote their beliefs on campus” pursuant to university policies respecting freedom of expression. They’ve also asked for $200,000 plus costs for punitive damages, wrongful arrest, damage to reputation, and breach of contract. Lifeline club was decertified by CUSA in November, leading to a constitutional challenge. The University’s administration said that CUSA is autonomous, and continues to offer Lifeline space on campus. Canadian Forces Each summer, Canadian Forces use Carleton residence facilities—notably Russell and Grenville Houses and the Residence Commons cafeteria—to house and feed the Ceremonial Guard. The Guard performs daily parades on Parliament Hill, and mounts sentries at Rideau Hall, and the War Memorial. This agreement is beneficial both to the university and the military, allowing the military to use cost-effective facilities, while Carleton profits during the otherwise slower summer season. The Guard marches and drills at Carleton between June and August, and it is possible to watch formations carrying rifles in full ceremonial uniform marching to parking lots 6 and 7 to prepare for their daily parade. Carleton University joined Project Hero, a scholarship program cofounded by General (Ret'd) Rick Hillier for the families of fallen Canadian Forces members. Notable alumni and faculty See also * List of Ontario Universities * Carleton Ravens * The College of the Humanities * Carleton University Students' Association * The Charlatan, Student Newspaper * List of Carleton University people * CKCU-FM Radio Carleton * OPIRG Carleton * Carleton O-Train Station * Carleton School of Journalism * List of Ontario Universities * List of colleges and universities named after people * Ontario Student Assistance Program * Higher education in Ontario * Canadian Interuniversity Sport * Canadian government scientific research organizations * Canadian university scientific research organizations * Canadian industrial research and development organizations * International Policy Forum References * * * Notes External links * Carleton University Official website. * Carleton University Archives and Research Collections * Carleton University Art Gallery * Carleton University Alumni Association * Carleton University Library * Carleton University Students' Association * [http://www.carleton.ca/csg Carleton Student Government CSG] * [http://www.charlatan.ca/ The Charlatan] * Canadian encyclopedia article * Carleton University Greek Council Category:Carleton University Category:Educational institutions established in 1942 Category:CCNA Networking Academy Program Category:Association of Commonwealth Universities